


Swordfight

by torturingtaylor (itzaimster)



Series: Christmas Hanfic Drabbles [5]
Category: Hanson
Genre: Candy Canes, Christmas, Cute Kids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzaimster/pseuds/torturingtaylor
Summary: 2016 #2Prompt: "Giant candy canes."





	

“En guard!”  
“Guys don’t break those please!” Isaac called a warning as he carried grocery bags into the house.  
“Arr! You fight like my sister!”  
“You fight like _my_ sister!”  
“You fight like my Mom!”  
“You fight like my Mom you idiot!”  
“I do not! Check out these ninja skills!”  
“You’re not a ninja you’re a pirate!”  
“PIRATE NINJA!”  
A loud crack signalled the breakage of the first candy cane. Everett froze in place and locked eyes with his brother.  
“That wasn’t me,” Monroe shook his head.  
“It was on your candy cane!”  
“Prove it!”  
Everett looked up to the front door, their Dad not having returned yet.  
“We need to destroy the evidence,” he said decidedly.  
“I agree,” Monroe sighed, holding out a hand.  
Everett bit into the plastic that was holding the two halves of the cane together, eventually managing to break through. He handed the smaller half to his brother who immediately stuck it in his mouth.  
“What the- guys?!”  
The brothers’ eyes shot to the door where their father had reappeared.  
“SPLIT!” Everett exclaimed, the two disappearing in opposite directions.


End file.
